List of Political and Military Positions of Old Odohk
The following is a list of the political and military positions of the city-state of Odohk. Political Positions: * Kaiser/Kaiserin - 'The Kaiser, or Kaiserin if female, was the elected leading official of Odohk. They were elected democratically via a vote from the people. Once elected, they served for life unless they chose to step down or were found guilty of a crime and impeached by the Assembly. The Kaiser acted as the political leader of Odohk. They could propose laws on their own, and could propose to the citizens before the Assembly if they so chose, however they could not pass any laws and had to abide by the Answer (Odohkan constitution.) * '''Julio/Julian - '''The Julio, or Julian if female, is the secondary leading official of Odohk. They must be married to the Kaiser/Kaiserin, and a Kaiser cannot run for election without an accompanying Julian and vice versa. The Julio has the ability to act as an Assemblant, in which case their vote is equal to 5 typical votes, and can propose laws in the same fashion as the Kaiser. ** '''Julianne -' In the rare case of Kaiserin Valen Midrie and her wife Lara Midrie, Lara was given the unique title of Julianne, referring to the Julian of a Kaiserin. There were no other Juliannes throughout Odohk's history. ** '''Judios - '''The title of Judios was the male equivalent to that of Julianne, a unique variation of the Julio title given to the Julio of a Kaiser. There were only two Judios throughout Odohk's history. * '''Fursten/Firin '-' The Fursten, or Firin if female, was the child of the Kaiser and/or Julio. If of the appropriate age, they are automatically included as Assemblants. They often act as consultants to their parents. The terms Fursten and Firin can also refer to the second-in-command of other political groups in Odohk, such as political parties and Guilds. * Jestos - 'The Jestos was a cultural leader in Odohk. Usually, the Jestos was a retired Kaiser or Julio, or a Fursten who was not interested in pursuing the throne. Though completely permitted to run for other governmental roles and participate in politics, the title of Jestos itself carried little political significance, and was mostly a ceremonious role. * '''Assembly - '''The Assembly was the legislative body of Odohk, made up of 150 elected Assemblants, as well as the Julio and Fursten, making a total of 152 members. A group of 10 or more Assemblants could work together to design a law and then propose it to the rest of the Assembly. If the law received a greater than 60% vote, it would then be made public to the citizens, and the common folk would cast their own vote on the law. If the common vote was also greater than 60%, the law would go into action. It was also the duty of the Assembly to review and vote on laws proposed by the Kaiser and/or Julio in the same manner. The Assembly also reviewed any legal cases directed at the Kaiser, Julio, Fursten, or Jestos, and determined whether the case found the ruler in question guilty or not, and if so, whether the ruler deserved to be impeached. A vote of greater than 60% was required to impeach a ruler. ** '''Premier Assemblant -' Following the election of Assemblants by the people, a second vote was cast in which the people voted on which of the 151 Assemblants (the Julio was not included in the vote) they favored most. If the most voted Assemblant had a greater than 10% vote, they were given the title of Premier Assemblant until the next annual election. The Premier Assemblant's vote counted as 3 typical votes. This system was adopted to give the common man additional governmental power. * '''Contier - '''The contiers were those in charge of counting votes given to them by the traviers, preventing cheating, and advertising the current state of the election. * '''Travier - '''The traviers were those in charge of going house-to-house and collecting votes from each of the state's citizens. '''Military Positions: * 'Kaiser/Kaiserin - '''The Kaiser acted as the commander in chief of Odohk's military. * '''Julio/Julian - '''The Julio acted as their Kaiser's top Flagora. * '''Flagora - '''The Flagora were the top military officers of Odohk's army, one of which is typically the Julio. Their numbers fluctuated throughout Odohk's history, with anywhere from 3 to 8 Flagoras in service at a time during different periods. Each Flagora is in charge of 10 or more Seniagos, over 20,000 total soldiers, and typically one to three harvhengins, one of which was typically a slightly unique model built specifically for the Flagora. * '''Seniago - '''The Seniagos were the secondary military officers, serving under the Flagora. Each Seniago was in charge of a "kegonon" of 2,000 or more soldiers, typically divided further into four ranks of 500+ soldiers each commanded by a Fienos. * '''Fienos -' The Fienos were the tertiary military officers, serving under the Seniago. Each Fienos was in cahrge of 500 or more soldiers. Though not always, these ranks were sometimes split into two to four smaller groups each commanded by a Juniago. * 'Juniago -' The Juniagos were the quaternary military officers, serving under the Fienos. Each Juniago commanded anywhere from just over 50 to over 300 soldiers. * '''Juniabas - '''The Juniabas are regular soldiers who are recognized for their skill, bravery, or other aspects, and given the title as a sign that they are worthy of a future promotion to an officer. Category:Politics Category:Ranks